It's just a Bromance
by ForeverRio
Summary: Or is it? Green runs into Gold on his way up Mt. Silver to visit Red-and challenges him to ask Red if they're dating. Gold certainly thinks they are. Drabble GreenxRed, GoldxSilver. Rated for language.


This is my typical mix of game verse with a hint of manga-verse. Just a small drabble I found and fixed up. I tend to swear. Just FYI.

I do not own, sadly. I own fish though!

Reviews are always nice. I like constructive crit to, and am always open if one of ya'll see's something that's wrong and points it out to meh. Might take me a while to fix it but I'll get there. Eventually.

* * *

><p>The climb to Mt Silver was cold, difficult and well known for the trainers who'd attempted to conquer it. They usually came down running, frozen, with their entire party in a dead faint. They'd hole up in the nearest Pokémon center; telling wild tales of crazy Pokémon encounters and blizzard conditions while sipping hot coco and trying to get as close to the fire pit as humanly possible.<p>

For all the attention these trainers gathered, none had never actually gone that far up the mountain. In fact, Green had never once seen a trainer even halfway to the top. He had the same opinion as the town at the base of Mt. Silver had about these trainers. (and really, any trainers hollering claims that they'd come down as the next 'Champion') They were delusional, and therefore incredibly fun to listen to. Green had even more fun taunting and defeating trainers on his way up.

Sure, this was incredibly mean (nasty, even) but Green had to allow himself some kind of outlet. He was making the trek up the mountain himself after all. And unlike all these halfwits who couldn't even hawk it at his gym as underling trainers (Uncle Oak had given a long speech about how these were fledging trainers, not minions he could boss around on whim. Green disagreed. This would be the reason why Green only had a few trainers helping out at his gym, not that Green would ever admit it.) he could actually get to the top.

Point was, Green was tired and pissed by the time he made it up that mountain. The only thing that made it better was Red, who half the time wanted Green to come train with him. Green knew every inch of Mt. Silver, every rock, every rare breed of wild Pokémon, and after two years of running up and down it, got no joy out of the walk. It was tedious, annoying, and could not surprise, startle or amuse him in any way at all.

Or at least that was Green's opinion two hours ago.

"Hey! You! Do you know where the top of this freaking thing is?"

Green had turned around with his patented sneer -until he realized just where he was on the mountain. To make sure, he checked-but no, he was almost at the top. The sign that announced the end of the trail was only a few feet away. Green could see it, even through the blizzard and ice that concealed it. It helped that he knew its exact location.

"What, are you deaf! You! Dick with the Eevee!"

Oh no he did _not._ Green turned, sneer morphing into a full force haughty glare. "I can hear your whining just fine, kid." He snapped.

The guy got closer-close enough for Green to see him properly. He was a few years younger than Green, with a stupid hat and a weird resemblance to Red. Green had seen him somewhere before, but it took the massive typhlosion following the kid for it to click.

"I'm not whining, I was just asking you a question. Geez, dude, chill would you?" It was the Jhoto Champion, Gold. The only reason Green knew was because Uncle Oak hadn't shut up about him for a week. And Red had mentioned his name once.

Red didn't mention a lot of things, Green paid attention when he did.

"Whatever." Green said, eyes narrowing. "You know you're not going to defeat Red, right?" This wasn't exactly fact-Green used to be evenly matched with The Glorious Champion himself. It wasn't impossible to beat him-and he didn't know the exact power Gold wielded. Hell, his Typhlosion looked like it could fight a battle here and now, and Green had a feeling it'd hiked up here alongside Gold. But if Gold challenged Red, Green would have to watch the battle, then watch the loser recuperate in the cave Red had turned into a makeshift house. That would mean Green wouldn't have any time to just relax and talk to Red. It'd be nothing but run-run-run. Unless…

'_Maybe I'll challenge him to a battle now. He'll go crying back down the mountain and I can have Red to myself.'_ Green thought.

Except Gold was shaking his head. "Nah, we're not up here to fight Red. Not now anyways. I have other things I have to do first, and we're not exactly ready yet, are we buddy?" Gold turned to his typhlosion, who nodded its head. Gold turned back to Green. "We are looking for someone though. I don't suppose you've seen him? Quiet guy? Has long red hair, PMS symptoms and a feraligatr?"

'_There's another guy already up here!'_ Green withheld a groan. "No, I haven't seen him. He's probably back at the town, curled up in the Pokémon center. You should go look there."_ 'And get the hell off this mountain.' _

Gold shook his head. Green would have been amazed his baseball cap stayed on, but then Red rarely had issues with his own.

"Nah, I know he made it up here. He's…kinda pissed." Gold rubbed the back of his head, in a way that suggested he was the reason his friend was pissed off.

"Kid, not a lot of people make it up here, but if you want to disappoint yourself and face hiking down that trail alone, fine. Red's cave's up ahead."

"Thanks." Gold shot him a smile. Green made a face, but returned to hiking. Gold fell in step alongside him, his typhlosion following. Eevee made curious noises at it. It hummed back. Green got the awful feeling they were going to be friends.

"I take it you're here to face Red then?" Gold said. Oh God, he was expecting Green to make small talk. Green resisted the urge to throw his arms up the in the air and demand an answer as to why the world was being so cruel to him.

"No." Green said, putting as much _'_fuck off' vibes as he could into his voice.

Gold chewed that over for a minute. "Are you a reporter then!" He asked brightly.

Green's eye twitched. He bit his lip to keep his temper. "No."

The silence was a little bit longer this time. The hair on the back of Green's neck went up, and he turned to glare at Gold to discover he was being stared at. Just as Green was about to snap out a vicious "What!" Gold eye's widened.

"Oh!" He said. Green could almost_ see_ the light bulb above Gold's head with the way his whole body reacted to the word. "Oh! You're his boyfriend!"

Green missed a step. He recovered quickly, throwing out his hands to pinwheel madly, trying to keep himself from falling. Eevee shrieked, then chattered angrily at him when he had regained his composure.

"Whoa, dude, you alright!" Gold asked as Green suddenly found himself out of breath and clutching his chest.

Green patted Eevee reassuringly, not at all surprised when she made the jump from his shoulder to the top of Gold's typhlosion's head. He glared at Gold in between huffs.

"No." He managed to snarl out. "I am not his boyfriend."

A look of sheer confusion enveloped Gold's face. He stared hard at Green, trying to puzzle him out, while Green caught his breath.

"We are friends. Best friends. That's it." Green straightened his back, leveled his best "I'm a top ranking Kanto gym leader" glare, and started walking. "I'm_ just_ visiting."

Gold fell in step beside him, still staring. It was very disorienting to watch him walk with his head turned completely to the side.

"Wait." He said finally. Green focused on stomping through the snow.

"You got pissy when you thought I was up here to challenge Red, right?"

"Yes. No." He quickly corrected. "I was not_ pissy_."

"Uh-huh." Gold said, lost in thought. "And you were mad when I told you Silver was up here?"

"If Silver is your PMS ridden friend, yes." It was a wonder Green's face didn't freeze in a snarl. He'd been doing it so long in the perfect conditions for it to become a serious worry.

Gold seemed to chew that over-for a full second. "And you made the journey all the way from wherever you live to the top of Mt. Silver just to visit him?"

"I'm the Viridian City gym leader. It's not that far." Green said.

Another few brief seconds of silence. "I take it you visit him often?"

"Yes."

This time the response was instantaneous. "I get it." Gold smirked at him. "You're one of _those_ guys."

"Oh yeah?" Green challenged. He had no idea what Gold meant but he was positive he was wrong anyways.

"Yup. You visit all the time, get possessive, buy him gifts and are constantly talking about him, but you're _determined_ not to call it anything. Silver's the same way. He's my boyfriend." Gold clarified. "I believe it's called being in denial."

"I am in denial of nothing, I'm just calling it what it is. Which is friendship. Best friendship!" Never mind that he did all of the things Gold listed off. Because best friends did that to.

They cared about each other, and Green was one of the few people who could safely make it up the mountain. It was his duty as a friend to make sure Red was okay. So what if he spent all his free time planning trips to Mt. Silver? Or if he brought things with him? Or if all he thought about was Red when he wasn't with him, and was generally an unhappy asshole until right before he was leaving for a visit and worse when he came back? There wasn't a limit on that kind of thing that turned it from best friend into relationship!

That's what he told himself, anyways.

"If you're so sure why don't you ask Red if you're dating or not?" Gold said. And of course, he had to say it like a challenge. Green sputtered a few things, but Gold silenced him with a raised eyebrow and a smirked; "What? Scared?"

"Fine. The second we get up there I'm asking. And you know what he'll say?" He pointed accusingly. "He'll say best friends. And you'll owe me!"

"Oh?" Gold said. "Is that how you want to play it? You're on!"

The rest of the way was spent in silence. It didn't take long to get there, the second they reached the top Gold went straight for a very red in the face Silver, and Green made a beeline for Red.

Red tilted his head as Green started off with a loud; "Look I know this is going to sound weird but I need you to answer me-_out loud_-if we're dating or not. For a bet!"

Gold quieted Silver for a moment (like that was difficult) so he could hear the answer. Red gave Green a look that openly stated his confusion, but he shrugged and responded in a voice that clearly wasn't used often.

"Yes, you're my boyfriend." He said slowly.

Green turned to give a triumphant speech to Gold when the words hit him. Gold beamed at him simply, as he turned back to Red.

"You-we-what?" He managed eyes wide.

Red titled his head the other way, trying to figure out what the problem was.

"Told you." Gold taunted. Silver, still annoyed with his loss, just huffed and stared off to the side.

An "oh" look dawned on Red's face. "You didn't think we were dating." He said. Green almost felt bad for making him use his voice when he understood his expressions perfectly. Even worse was the fact that he loved hearing Red's voice. It was like finding a rare candy-you felt guilty that someone dropped it but that didn't stop you from using it.

Red looked expectantly at Green. Green almost winced when he realized he couldn't pinpoint Red's expression. That was a rare thing, and Green had the uncomfortable realization that he didn't know where they stood with each other. He knew what had been said and how he had acted. He didn't exactly know what he wanted-but the thought of Red mad at him-he didn't know how much he had just damaged their…whatever ship. His chest felt funny.

He couldn't seem to move either.

Red continued to talk when Green didn't say anything. "Well. We are dating." He nodded, cast a smile at Green and then leaned over a bit so he could see Silver. "I have potions if you need any."

Green felt like someone had just dumped water on him. Gold laughed.

It didn't take long for Green to realize how much he hated Gold's laugh.

"If only you acted like that." Gold said to Silver, in-between gasps for breath.

Silver kicking Gold's legs out from underneath him and growling "shut it" made the situation a little more bearable. Red eventually invented everyone in to his cave for dinner, and Green eventually recovered enough to stop walking around in a daze. He also eventually came to terms with his relationship to Red.

Red finally kissing him that night may have helped it along a little.

Not that Green would admit to that. No, if you were to ask Green now, the story he would tell you about how he and Red got together was straight from a romance movies_. He_ asked Red out, _he _established the relationship, and he was_ damn _proud of it thank you!

And every time he told the story Gold would snicker, and Red would smile.


End file.
